This is an application for a five-year competing continuation of Princeton University's institutional Ruth L. Kirschstein National Research Service Award (NRSA) training program in population. The training objectives of Princeton's graduate program in demography are to provide interdisciplinary instruction with a firm base in the social sciences and strong training in the technical aspects of demographic and statistical methods for careers in demographic research and teaching. This training is accomplished through formal coursework, one-on-one mentoring and advising, and involvement in the research projects of the training faculty. Of particular note are the expanded course offerings in health. In this application we request funds for six predoctoral trainees and two postdoctoral trainees annually for the period of 5/1/2011 - 4/30/2016. The 22 members of the training faculty at the Office of Population Research mentor students in research characterized by five signature themes: (1) health and wellbeing, (2) migration and development, (3) children and families, (4) social inequality, and (5) data/methods. NRSA funds provide invaluable financial aid for training the next generation of American demographers, who will dedicate their careers to teaching population studies in both developed and developing countries, and who will reshape the contours of the field through their own research programs. The funds from this training grant permit the program in demography to expand beyond the small number of students who could be supported through individual departments and to attract the best students in the field. The OPR training program has had a remarkable record in placing trainees in leading academic and research institutions. Of the 42 trainees who have received the PhD in the past decade, 23 have faculty positions and another 14 have research positions. Of the 36 postdoctoral fellows who have completed their training in the past decade, 26 have faculty positions and 8 have research positions. . PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The research of trainees both during and after their graduate studies is broadly aimed at improving public health and wellbeing. Examples include health and well-being of ageing adults in the United States, determinants of postpartum hemorrhage;complementary and alternative medicine;demography and the dynamics of infectious disease;aging, disability, and continuous time demographic methodology;state variation in welfare policies for immigrants and child wellbeing;parental incarceration, the prison boom, and the intergenerational transmission of stigma and disadvantage;and effects of social interactions on individual AIDS-prevention attitudes and behaviors.